


for every first

by novemberthird



Series: Requested [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: for every first, there's also a last. whether they occur simultaneously or one at a time. for every love, your firsts begin once more.





	for every first

****_ for every first, there’s also a last. whether they occur simultaneously or one at a time. for every love, your firsts begin once more. _

* * *

 

**first kiss.**

quick against the wall. he hesitated against her lips before kissing her back. it was soft and gentle as he slowed down his pace in fear of scaring her away. she giggled onto his lips before pulling away.

she was blushing as she made eye contact with him before turning around and continuing their patrol. 

“hey, lil?”  it came out timid.

“yeah?” her voice sounded as soft and gentle as the kiss.

“err, nevermind.” he blushed and mentally berated himself. 

“hey, james?” she asked. 

“yeah?” 

“will you go to hogsmeade with me?”

“yes,” he said immediately. 

she laughed softly, “okay.” 

* * *

**first date.**

“i’m sorry,” he said.

“i thought you stood me up.” she looked at him sadly as she approached the hospital bed. 

“never.” she gazed at him, unasked questions on the tip of her tongue. “not willingly,” he amended. 

“move over, you prat.” she said nudging his leg.

“what are you doing, lily?” his eyes were confused yet hopeful that perhaps he hadn’t ruined everything. 

she gave him a small smile, “i was promised a date if you recall.” 

“i do.” 

she grinned, “i intend to make you fulfill that promise, even if you are in the hospital wing.” 

he wanted nothing more but to kiss her in that moment. but he didn’t. but she did. 

* * *

 

**first morning after.**

his right arm was draped around her waist. she shifted in the bed as his eyes drifted open. he pressed his lips to the top of her head causing her to snuggle her head closer to his chest.

“are you awake?” he whispered quietly in her ear.

“no.”

“lily-love,” he tried again. 

she let her eyes open and gazed up at him. “yes?”

“are we going to talk about last night?” james was terrified. he wanted to feel good enough for her–he didn’t realise that it didn’t matter whether he was or wasn’t (for she loved him and would continue to do so).

“well, when a witch and a wizard love each other very much they…”

he let out a small laugh, “i was here for that part, love.”

she grinned before letting it waver slightly. “what did you actually want to talk about it?”

“do you regret it?” 

“no.” her voice was confident. “i love you, james. you’d be an idiot not to realise that.”

he claimed her lips once more, letting the arm he held at her waist to wander. 

* * *

 

**last date.**

he kissed her as he set down the cutlery. his mouth moving from her jaw to the place behind her ear. 

“this is why i don’t let you set the table.” her voice came out as a soft moan, the result of that sound usually being a very randy james and clothes thrown about. 

he eyed the outfit she donned, his shirt and a pair of shorts. he let his hand brush the bottom of her shorts as she bit her bottom lip.

“these aren’t really appropriate for a date, love.” he let his thumb rub gentle circles. “perhaps we should take them off.”

she giggled, “a date, is it?”

he brought his chair closer to hers, gripping her waist gently. “mmm, yes. harry’s asleep, we’re both awake, and we’re going to have dinner before he undoubtedly wakes up for his mummy’s attention.” he nudged her gently. 

she looked at him with adoring eyes. “i love you.”

* * *

 

**last morning after.**

he nuzzled into her neck, letting his lips trail up and down until she stopped pretending to be asleep–he had become accustomed to this trick.

“james,” she gasped out as he kissed her behind her ear, sucking on the spot for only a second.

“yes?” he asked innocently as he continued in his ministrations. 

“mmm…” he chuckled and paused for a moment, “yes?” 

“i love you,” she let out softly. 

“i love you too.” he placed a kiss on her lips as she shifted. “merlin, i love you, lily.” 

he placed his forehead to hers before the sound of harry’s cries sounded through the cottage. 

“and we’ll continue this later.” he deepened the kiss for a second before getting out of bed and towards their son’s room. 

but of course we know, they’d never continue it. 

* * *

 

**last kiss.**

it was sweet and playful. a stolen kiss as their son chased the cat. a kiss with a promise of more that would never arrive. 

* * *

 

_ the first thing i’ll do is love you, and the last thing i’ll do is die for you. _


End file.
